A Panzer for Summer
by HaikuFox
Summary: There had always been schools unkown to others, Grand Peak Tanking Academy was one of those. Mica Atkins and his fellow classmates make up the skilled(?) force at Grand Peak. But while his classmates are fighting for fun and victory, Mica however...was fighting for something else.
1. Prologue-To decide fate

(Random Note placed above the main plot-This was made on short notice due to...complitcations...so...do not expect an extremly detailed portion, however the actually chapters themselves, will be much more...organized and...well made than this...improv. Also, special thanks for the people at the WoT forums who inspired me to do this. Now I have to go stop the Black Hole is my closet from destroying everything, so... see you at some later time. -CeleryFox)

* * *

**Prologue-To decide fate...**

It was early in the morning, a rather foggy day, Mica, a commander for one of his academy's teams, was thinking hardly about the Summer Panzer Cup. The last round of the preliminaries was today, if their academy won this, they would get into the Summer Cup. But really, he was thinking about the Winter Cup six months ago. His school had gotten into the finals for that one, and faced Assault Mauser Academy, one by one the their teams were destroyed, they had put up a good fight, but couldn't even knock out one of Krupp's tanks. It was only Mica, his team, and Krupp's Flag tank, a King Tiger, as they sat in an isolated portion of the battlefield. He stared down that gun barrel before...they had fired onto their tank. He stopped for a moment in order to gather his thoughts and quietly sat there. He soon got hungry and decided to make breakfast.

A hour later, the rest of his team woke up, and they walked into the team dorm to find Mica waiting for them.

"Did we do something wrong again Mica?' Naoki sleepily uttered out.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to wait for you guys to wake up, nothing more, nothing less." Mica replied back. After a moment of silence, the group went to make and eat their breakfast without Mica. He sat there for a while before standing up. "If you will excuse me, I have to wake up the other teams for the last preliminary match."Mica had told the others as he left their dorm.

"Have you noticed,"Rin asked"that Mica has been getting more and more...how do you say it, stern, as we near the Summer Panzer Cup starting date"

"Well,"Tsuki said back"we did lose to Krupp 6 months ago, he's trying to make sure it doesn't happen again, you know?"

"Yeah I suppose so." Rin whispered quietly.

"But," Alan noisily said as he ate" he doesn't have to be,"he paused to swallow"so...creepy, it's been getting on my nerves, and I'm kinda of scared of him now." Suddenly, the bell rang, which meant that the match would start in 2 hours.

Naoki walked to his room and said" Get your uniforms, we have to get ready." He then entered his room and shut the door.

"Alright..." The three said in unison at the table. There Rin noticed something.

"Wait, Naoki didn't even have breakfast, strange fellow today." She whispered to herself, before entering her room to change.

* * *

_One and a Half Hour later..._

Mica stared at the map for awhile in the foggy air. The area was quite wooded and there was a central hill to it all. There was a more settled area with a small village, which could provide a good temporary base if needed but that was isolated from the main road. There were a few water holes here and there and the terain was muddy due to the fog. In the far east however was an area high up than the other hills. He had 9 other tanks under his command,a rule made that only 10 teams were allowed in preliminaries. What ever decision Mica made for the group of 10 would decide their fate. The opponent they faced was a Russian school, known as Gate Ridge High School, mainly using the heavy hitters of the Russian arsenal and using them in devastating ambushes set up by the camouflage geniuses of their school. To execute their battle plan, he split the 10 teams until 3 groups, each with their own objective.

Group A was made up of the two OF-Type-89 heavy tanks and a Type-17pdr Tank Destroyer, they would advanced into town and try to hold it, the two OF-Type 89s had extra armor plates welded to them, so they would be able to withstand more firepower than they normally B were the two remaining Type-17pdrs and a Type-40 S, they would hold the high ground in the east, and set a up sniping post, where the Type-40 S, with its quick speed and smaller profile, would spot for accurate fire. Group C were Mica and the remaining tanks, they would take the central hill and hold it the best they could, for the hill had a major advantage because there was much cover on it. But all three groups would have to be careful, due to the fog and humidity, the dirt had become mud, and their tracks would slip on steep hills or bumps. Eventually the three groups would meet back up to form a battle formation. Gazing at the map one more time, he sighed at the lack of detail on it. He gave out the final orders to the other teams, and had his team ready the tank.

So in the final minutes before the match, he counted quietly to himself as his watch ticked clockwise endlessly.

"5,4,3,2,1...alright teams, let's ROLL OUT!"he shouted out and with that, the 10 tanks chugged off towards their designated locations, soon, both schools would face each other and a fierce battle will be ignited.

* * *

(Random note after the main plot- Whew, I got the black hole to close up, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit, I might have the first...errr second? chapter out in a week or so,maybe even earlier if I stay up late. So yeah, wait, you hear that? Oh come on, a black hole opened up in the bathroom! I gotta go and fix this, see you guys later, until next time!- CeleryFox)


	2. Chapter One-In the watching Eyes

**Chapter One-In the watching Eyes...**

As their tanks slugged up the hill they were to hold, Mica couldn't help but feel he was being watched. He gazed at the bushes around their group of four and quickly thought to himself.

"No, that's impossible, no tank could've made here before we did." He whispered to himself, thinking that the tanks of Gate Ridge were hidden among the foilage. He then said to Rin, their radio operater, "Hey, Rin, do you mind getting Ryan on the radio for me?"

"Umm...sure...I suppose I can do that" She replied back.

_Meanwhile, in Team Yew's tank._

Ryan Allaway, the commander of Team Yew, silently gazed out of his tank, before saying. "Hey guys, it looks like the fog is clearing up, we'll have better visability pretty soon." to his fellow students crewing the tank.

"That's great Ryan, but I'm getting a transmission from Mica's team, want me to patch them in?" Cassey, their radio operater told Ryan.

"Of course Cassey, they are our flag tank after all you know, patch him in." He responded. "Wonder he needs to talk about."

"Got him on Ryan, he should hear you loud and clear." Cassey informed the others.

"Hey, Mica, what do you need?" He talked over the radio.

"Oh Ryan, listen, you know holding that town could be paramount to our success today, right?" Mica had lectured Ryan.

"Right, right, I know all about that Mica, I have you assured that everything will be under contro-" He couldn't even finished his sentence before his Gunner yelled out.

"Ryan, IS at the front!" Their gunner, Karl, yelled out.

'Ryan? Ryan? Can you hear me?" Mica asked him.

"No time to explain Mica, gotta go." Ryan sputtered out before ending the call and ripping off his communication set. Team Yew did managed to get to cover, but not before the IS put a shell each into Team Aegis and Team Zero, the two tanks in front of them.

"Team Zero here, we're out, bloody IS..." Kenneth, their commander cursed over the radio.

Marylin sat still for a moment before reporting over the radio," Team Aegis here, we're out too." Mica sat there frozen thinking, that he sent the three on a suicide mission. But he had to take charge and do something.

"Rin, get Claude and Kurtis on the radio, I need them now!" He ordered Rin.

"Roger that, I'm patching them in now." Rin said back.

"What do you need Mica?" Claude said over the radio chatter.

"Is this about the the IS? We're already turning to fire on it from our position." Kurtis told Mica. "Our 17 pounders should make quick work of the IS's side armor, and Ryan will be fine."

"Oh, I see you're already on it, just do it quickly, we've already lost 2 t-" Mica stopped a moment.

"Uhh... Mica? What's wr-"

"No time to explain, I have to go." Mica stopped the call and got out of his tank's hatch. "Hmm... something is wrong..." He looked around his surroundings before stopping at a bush." Wait a minute... is that...a gun barrel?" He actually saw a gun barrel of a SU-100, but their commander must've saw him eyeing their Tank Destroyer, because put a round right above their tank and retreated. "That round almost hit has, everyone into defensive positions." He ordered the other four tanks to be in a defesive positions, their guns covering every point of attack.

"Mica, over here!" Maya, the commander of Team Gemini shouted out, "85s coming up the hill" Maya told her crew to move the turret to face the direction of the path going up the hill. However, just as they finished that, a round came and hit smack center into Team Cross.

"Team Cross here, we've been taken out." Shirely said disappointly.

"Sniper! Get to cover, and will someone take out those 85s!?" Mica shouted at the others.

The three remaining tanks got to cover, as a bonus, they took out the 3 T-34-85s advancing on the hill while the two Type-17s took out the IS in town with accurate sniper fire. However, the same two were quickly found by the sharp eyes of the other school's tank destroyers and were quickly taken out.

"Team Hawk here, we've lost it." Claude calmly said over the radio.

"Aye, Team Falcon has bit the dust as well." Kurtis said in reply. Mica absolutly could not belueve it, they had lost another two teams. Half their original force were now eliminated. All due to one-shot wonders.

"Everyone, pull back and regroup in town, there we'll have time to reorganize our plans." Mica yelled in an ordering manner. In a few minutes the tanks had regrouped in the village, near the west edge. "Okay, there's only have of us remaining, all we have to do is take out their flag tank and we win, simple as that."

"But Mica," Colleen, the Commander for Team Gungnir, spoke up,"what is their flag tank in the first place anyways?" Mica had not even thought about that, they had to figure out that puzzle for they could commit to any strategy.

"Well, we know Gate Ridge loves to use heavy guns that are easy to conceal, with the except of their forward attack team." Maya pointed out.

"True point...so...a heavy hitter that can be concealed easily...wait..." Mica was trying to put the pieces the together."THE ISU-152!, it's so obvious, it uses a 152mm gun and is roughly just around the size of a KV-1, it's the perfect flag tank!

"Hey...guys...do you hear that?" Ryan said, getting rather nervous.

"Yeah, I hear it...sounds like...engines!" Mica yelled out as soon as three SU-122s burst from their positions. The group of five started to engage the three 122s, Ryan and his OF-Type 89 were too slow and were taken radio was filled with chatter, no one could hear eachother. Two SU-122s were taken out 10 minutes later, and the last one 5 minutes after that. But it was at the cost of Team Gungnir and Gemini, bring their total down to two tanks.

"Arthur...were the only tanks left...I can't believe it." Mica told Arthur, Commander of Team Flash.

"I agree...they still have three tanks left." Arthur said back. The two were alone in that small corner of town they held. "We need a plan Mica, and quick."

"I have one...it's rather risky though, are you sure you want to do it?" Mica asked Arthur.

"Anything is a good idea now." He said, nodding his head.

"Alright, here's the plan then."

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

"Well, when Mica said risky...I didn't think he meant dodging shells!" Arthur team had driven right into the heart of the enemy encampment. The two ISU-122s were firing like crazy, trying to hit the small Type-40 S. Meanwhile, Mica had set up on the hill, looking for a shot at the flag tank. He looked through his binoculars for a while, until he saw the short barrel of the ISU-152 fire at Arthur. It was a direct hit on the little 40 S, sending it flying back 10 feet.

Arthur yelled at Mica over the radio,"Mica, you got this! Get a shot on the ISU!" So Mica calmed down, looked through his binoculars.

"Okay Tsuki, are you tracking the 152?" He asked Tsuki, their gunner.

"Got em in my sight, they're not even moving." She reported.

"Good...fire for effect." He ordered Tsuki.

"Roger...and firing!" She yelled as she pressed the solenoid. The shell went flying through the air, gravity pushed it down, making the shell dive straight into center mass of the ISU's hull. From their position, Mica could see the white flag fly up, they had passed the preliminaries.

_Later that night..._

All of the tankery teams partied in the gym that night, however, Mica had left early to get a good night's rest. He layed there on his bed thinking. They had only passed the easy part, now they would have to wait a full month to attend the first match of the Summer Cup, on the first day of Summer.

* * *

(Note Below the Main Plot: Well, I hope you guys actually like this. I really need a break though, between doing this and other things, I am extremely tired! Anyways, I'll post Chapter 2 within one to two weeks. As always, see you until next time. -CeleryFox)


	3. Chapter Two-A Meeting of Friends

**Chapter**** 2- A Meeting of Friends**

Mica found himself up later than everyone else for once, he quickly made his breakfast and checked the time. " 12:00 PM, I'm going to be late to the meeting!" He yelled in his mind as he ate his bagel as quick as he could. He then got dressed in his casual clothes and rushed outside. He took his biked and took off to a nearby town . Unlike some tankery-able schools, Grand Peak was landlocked to a small mountain. The academy was poorly funded at their start due to the abundance of schools. Mica rode along a beaten dirt path to the town, which was rather small. The only place to eat there was the local Cafe which had no popular name with the people. Stopping to chain up his bike, he spotted his buddies sitting at a table. Mica opened the door and walked over to sit at the already cramped table.

"Mica! My friend! How are you doing." Aleksei said to Mica.

"Fine, fine, Aleksei...can't believe you went all the way from Russia to visit." Mica replied. He looked at each of his friends. Each one was the commander of the lead tankery teams in their school. Barret Kirkland, was the commander of Team Clarent, who used a Centurion Mk.1. Aleksei is commander of Team Fulcrum, they piloted a T-54, since the cut off date in Russia was extended, like France. Next was Cosette Renault, she was the commander of Team Papilion, with their AMX-13 which was provided via the extended cut off date. Marilyn Noel, commander of Team Mochi, which she liked to consume in large quantities, was in charge of her school's legendary T30, which was the only exception of a tank past the cut off date in America. Cramped in the back was Karl Walter, he was pretty much the smallest of the bunch, he was the commander for Team Schwarz and their Tiger II.

But Mica noticed someone was missing from their group.

"Guys...have you seen -" Mica was cut off by Barret.

"Sorry Mica, he lost his ticket and couldn't come with us." Barret sighed.

"Oh...okay..." Mica disappointingly mumbled. He looked up at the TV nearby to see the words Summer Panzer Cup. "Hey...are they televising the Cup this year?" He asked.

"Yeah, they going to do it via helicopter, first year they're doing that." Cosette told everyone with a smile.

"Well...it's going to be awhile before the actual cup itself isn't it? First day of summer is coming closer every second." Karl whispered out. He was quieter and more shy than most people at his age.

"Man...it seemed like it was only a month ago when we started in the preliminaries." Aleksei reminisced.

"That's because it was a month ago you moron..." Marilyn mocked Aleksei.

"Oi, don't talk to him like that!" Barret yelled at Marilyn.

"Both of you shut up, I want to watch the TV." Cosette shouted.

The man on the screen soon began to talk about the cup. "This year, only 16 teams, all chosen from the earlier preliminaries which ended just yesterday, will compete." The man started to list the schools. "This year...the schools competing in the Cup are...Assault Mauser Academy, Krupp Blitzkrieg Academy, St. Sheriff Special Academy, Grand Peak Tankery Academy, Chatillon Roses Collage, Vicker Royals Collage, Browning R&D University, Calvario Fiat High School, Shanghai Tiger High School, Blitz Tankovy Academy, and this year, we feature six more Japan based tankery schools, something never before seen, those schools are...Ooarai Girls' Academy, St. Gloriana Women's Academy, Anzio Academy, Pravda High School and Kuromorimine Women's' College." The man stopped to catch his breath.

"Well...we have six other schools from Japan coming this year..." Marilyn said.

"St. Gloriana...isn't that the British rip-off school here in Japan?" Barret jokingly laughed. He received an elbow in the stomach by Cosette.

"Honey...don't say that...they've been doing tankery long than Vickers has." Cosette said with that same creepy smile.

"You are really perfect for each other!" Aleksei joked. He soon got tea and coffee splashed in his face by the French and English couple. "It was only joke..." He sighed, walking elsewhere to dry himself.

"Hey...has anyone noticed Marilyn is missing?" Cosette asked.

"Nope, that's because she's in the bathroom, I gave her some chili earlier and she'll never live it down." Barret laughed. But his laughter was short lived before Cosette slapped him not, once, or twice, but four times.

"Barret Kirkland! That is very rude of you, if you will excuse me, I'll go check up on her." Cosette rushed off into the women's room.

"Owww….that hurt." Barret winced.

"Servers you right Barret, you know Marilyn has a…."interesting" stomach!" Aleksei scolded.

"I'll never hear the TV at this rate, so I'll just turn it off." Mica mumbled before turning off the TV.

"Well, who wants food? I'll be paying..you know...so order whatever you want...I have plenty of money." Aleksei shouted.

"Shhhhh! Quiet down, we're not the only ones here, you know. So at least have some manners and be quiet." Barret ordered Aleksei. At that point Cosette came out with Marilyn, who looked rather pale.

"She threw up, Barret! It stinks in there now, and it's all your fault!" Cosette yelled.

"Gosh, I didn't see this coming Marilyn, sorry about that."

"Not...your...fault...I..probably should've have eaten the chili in the first place, knowing myself." Marilyn sickly uttered.

"I'll take her back to the Inn guys, go on and have your fun, I'll be back later," Karl volunteered to escort her back. Cosette handed Marilyn off to Karl, who walked out the doors and back to the town Inn a few blocks away.

"Man, a lot of people are sick, Leo had to stay in Italy because he had the flu." Barret commented. Leo, whose last name couldn't be pronounced by anyone, was the lead commander of Team Macchi and a modified P40, ironic considering Macchi, was the model name for an aircraft series rather than tanks.

"Well, let's not have their sickness in vain! They would want us to eat and have fun." Aleksei philosophized. It took a while, but he convinced everyone to order something to eat. Karl came back ten minutes later, and found that everyone waited for him. Soon after, they were absolutely stuffed with food, the Cafe was known for making rather larger quantities of food, which discouraged people from ordering them. Before they knew it, it was 3:00 in the afternoon.

"Oh god my stomach, I'm going to throw up." Barret exclaimed.

"What's the problem? I feel fine, I can't eat anymore, but I feel fine." Aleksei calmly spoke.

"I don't know how you do it Aleksei." Mica complemented. "But you could probably eat an entire elephant you know."

"That's not the healthiest choice, but I think it's true. Although you would need some big guns to take one down." Cosette added.

"Anyways...we need to head back to the Inn...we'll catch you guys around some other time. But we have to head back in two days." Karl said. So they said their goodbyes, and hugged each other and exited the Cafe together. They parted their ways as Mica got on his bike and pedaled back to his school. He managed to have fun, that was all that mattered. He would soon return to working hard and hoping his hard work would pay off. The days soon breezed by, as the Summer Cup, got closer.

* * *

Me: Hey guys, again, sorry for the REALLY long wait. By now, you should probably know what happened. I felt bad that I kept you waiting so long, so I went into turbo typing mode. I really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Just so you know, the battles are quickly approaching. So keep an eye on this story. Also note, this is my first time including official characters in anything. So if I mess up, it's due to my lack of knowledge. See you for the next Chapter guys! -CeleryFox


	4. Good news and bad news

Okay, I have good news and bad news, more bad news than good news really. The bad news is...I've hit a rut in the process, it appears I dug myself a ditch in the previous chapters and I'm stuck in that ditch and can't get out. So basically, all progress on typing this out has slowed to a halt. More bad news is that...I kinda have my priorities mixed as well, the typing has bought the rear end of that priority list. But I have a sorta good news. I have been working on something else, something that's more comfortable for me to work on, and I think, that if I can get comfortable enough again, I can continue work on this one again. Again, I know this is no excuse for skipping out on you guys and keeping you waiting for such long periods. So I am extremely sorry so far and I will find a way out of this ditch.

-HaikuFox


End file.
